Kaisu Keeosu
by Chibi-Morri
Summary: Usagi was just hanging out at the beach with her friends-nothing too unusual. But, being who she is, everything turns upside down from there. Now she is fighting to save the very heart of the ocean-the Oodobi Shinju.


BWUHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
But I decided to post this anyway..  
  
I know in a general sense what will happen, but I am waiting for a little more inspiration. SO, if you guys like it, and review a lot, and my muse decides to get their booty into gear, I will work more on this! YAY!  
  
  
  
Usagi had never really liked swimming. But somehow, the senshi always got her to go with them to the beach. She sighed, shading her eyes as she looked out at the water from the safety of her blanket on the sand.  
  
It was strange to see Haruka in a women's bathing suit. She did look a little unhappy in the feminine outfit, but Michuri kept splashing her, so that might have been another reason for her scowl.  
  
Hotaru was sitting nearby, building an elaborate sand castle. The sunbathing bunny thought that it looked a lot like the moon palace.  
  
Usagi looked up to see Ami studying a tide pool, and Rei chasing her grandfather, who had come with them, and was now trying to convince girls in bikinis to work at the temple. Minako was surrounded by a crowd of lovesick boys, and Makato had taken over a hotdog stand, and was showing the disgruntled owner how he should be cooking.  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru called.  
  
The girl waved to her future husband, and tried not to scream. She hated the idea of being tied to him, to the destiny of the universe. She knew that she couldn't do it. She couldn't marry him. She didn't love him. She pretended to, because it was expected, by the senshi, by her mother.  
  
The dark haired man walked over and stood by Usagi.  
  
"Want to go for a swim?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm." She hesitated. She really didn't want to, but she didn't want to fight with Mamoru. He liked to have his way. She shivered slightly, remembering how he had hit her when she refused to stay at home with him. "Sure," she smiled, standing and dusting herself off.  
  
Her took her hand, not noticing the tiny cringe she made when they touched, and led her to the water. Dipping one toe cautiously into the water, the bunny screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!! IT'S FREEZING!!!"  
  
"Yes, ocean water in this part of the world is generally cold, because of the current that caries water down from the north-pole," Ami told the shivering Usagi.  
  
"Thanks, " Usagi grumbled.  
  
"Oh, come on! Just get in, you scared cat!" Rei yelled, holding her grandfather by the ear to keep him away from the general female population.  
  
Usagi crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the pyro priestess.  
  
"Just jump in, and it won't seem so bad," Michuri coxed.  
  
"Yeah," Haruka agreed.  
  
Hotaru walked up beside her princess and took her hand. "I'll go with you," she grinned.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Fine, but you don't have to make such a big fuss about it."  
  
Taking a deep breath, the moon bunny leapt into the water, screaming.  
  
She was aware of the ocean waves pounding around her, and of the heavy salt taste of it. She opened her eyes a tiny bit, but they burned so fiercely at the touch of the seawater, she promptly closed them again.  
  
She came shooting out of the water, gasping for breath. Hotaru giggled at the look of shock on Usagi's face.  
  
"AAAHHHHGGGGG!" the bunny screamed. "Are you trying to KILL me?!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, meatball head!" Rei yelled.  
  
Usagi growled, frantically moving her arms to stay warm.  
  
Mamoru dove into the water, popping up beside the wet bunny.  
  
"Hello," whispered in her ear.  
  
She scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at him, while he laughed and laughed. Getting sick of being tormented, Usagi swam further out into the waves.  
  
She bobbed up and down in the waves, hating her life. They were all so mean to her! She scowled at the sea, hoping that just by glaring at it, maybe it would evaporate and she wouldn't have to swim in it anymore. No such luck. With all her powers, she thought angrily, she couldn't even get rid of the Pacific Ocean.  
  
"And why on earth would you wan to get rid of the ocean?" a voice asked the angry bunny.  
  
Usagi turned her head to find the speaker. Her eyes locked on a girl about half her age. The girl had curly purple hair, that spread out in the waves around her, and bright blue eyes, rivals for Usagi's. Only the girl's head stuck out of the water, and she let a smile play on her lips at the look of shock Usagi had.  
  
"I am Nami. I am a kappa, and Kano is my father," the girl bubbled.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked, completely confused.  
  
"I am a water demon, and my father is the God of the Waters. My mother was a mortal woman. I don't remember her," Nami bit her lip. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Tsukino Usagi. I am the also Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, " Usagi bragged, sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"Neat!" Nami squealed.  
  
Usagi's jaw must have dropped. She had not meant for this little girl to believe her. Nami had made up all her silly stories about demons and Gods, hadn't she?  
  
"Do you want to play with me?" Nami asked.  
  
"Ok," Usagi mumbled. This girl reminded her of both Chibiusa and Hotaru. "Sure," she confirmed.  
  
"Come with me!" the little kappa cried, swimming away towards a rock island.  
  
Usagi flailed in the water for a moment before swimming franticly after her.  
  
Nami was sitting on the beach of the lonely stone island, humming softly. She was wearing a delicate and thin white dress. She sat in the gravel and tied a bit of seaweed in a knot. She looked up, grinning, as Usagi dragged herself to shore.  
  
"I want to show you something!" Nami cried.  
  
"Is it nearby?" Usagi mumbled.  
  
The girl skipped off across the island, Usagi slowly following her.  
  
Usagi sighed in relief when the kappa finally stopped in front of a rock outcropping. Nami turned to her new friend, looking her over, before nodding, and motioning the confused bunny to follow her. Nami stepped into a hidden cave, a slit in the rocks you wouldn't have seen if you hadn't known where to look. Usagi clambered after her. Nami motioned the bunny to be silent, and took her hand gently in her own small l one to lead her down the dark passage.  
  
"This is a secret place," Nami whispered.  
  
Usagi nodded, not realizing that she couldn't be seen in the dark.  
  
They walked steadily downward for some time, until the passage began to lighten and even out. Suddenly the girls where hit by a light to rival the aurora borealis in beauty. A misty, almost silvery, blue glow filled the chamber where the two figures stood in wonder.  
  
Nami tugged on Usagi's arm, pulling her to the center of the cave. There, on a stone pedestal, rested a pearl the size of an eye. It was a pure white, and it gave off the earth real glow that shivered in the cave.  
  
"Oodobi Shinju" Nami whispered to Usagi. "Water of Life Pearl."  
  
Nami looked up hesitantly at the older girl. "My mother used to sing a song to me, before she had to go away. It is all I remember about her."  
  
Nami sang softly  
  
"Pearl for my daughter Pearl of the sea Sing my sweet song Sing to me  
  
Great God of Waters Went to the sky Asked the moon For a Pearl from her eye Moon cried a tear Like a drop of sea A pearl for you A pearl for me  
  
Pearl for my daughter Pearl of the sea Sing my sweet song Sing to me.  
  
Kano came back To his dry land home And summoned from the pearl All water of life A kingdom of tears A sea for you A sea for me  
  
Pearl for my daughter Pearl of the sea Sing my sweet song Sing to me  
  
The Water God Wished to fill This newfound glory With creatures of rain And each He made With tender care Mermaid, Kappa, and Thee A friend for you A friend for me  
  
Pearl for my daughter Pearl of the sea Sing me my sweet song Sing to me  
  
One day on the shore A maiden did sit And sing her sad song To the waves And Kano wept For the girl by his sea A tear for you A tear for me  
  
Pearl for my daughter Pearl of the sea Sing me a sweet song Sing to me  
  
The two fell in love The God and the maid A treacherous bond Thrashed by storm and wake But out of this sadness Came tiny Nami A love for you A love for me  
  
Pearl for my daughter Pearl of the sea Sing me a sweet song Sing to me  
  
But soon that young girl Had to flee to the land Leaving her child To the ocean's care She will die weeping For her pretty baby A sacrifice for you A sacrifice for me  
  
Pearl of the ocean Pearl of the sea Sing me my sweet song Sing to me."  
  
Usagi hastily wiped a tear from her cheek. The song's haunting melody hung in the air, meshed with the blue light.  
  
"Don't cry!" Nami moaned, hugging Usagi.  
  
"No, it was a beautiful song," Usagi told her, patting her back.  
  
Nami looked into the eyes of the older girl, searching for signs of any more tears, before she let go.  
  
"My mother sang that song to me before she had to go away forever. I remember her singing it through her tears," Nami looked into her past behind glazed eyes.  
  
"Your mother loved you very much. So much that she left so you could grow up happy" Usagi told her, stroking the girl's purple hair  
  
Usagi thought of her own mother, thinking nothing of her daughter's feelings. Only of what would save her trouble. That is why the bunny was destined for marriage to someone she could not love, and to rule the future. Usagi could feel her destiny choke her and slowly kill her.  
  
The bunny whirled when she heard a small cough behind her.  
  
"Nami?" a regal looking man asked. Her wore a cape the color of stormy seas, and what looked like the training orb of a martial artist, except that it was pale blue, and tied with a green sash. The man himself was tall and well built with messy blond hair, and the stubble of a beard, like grains of sand stuck to his chin. Usagi blushed. This guy was defiantly kawaii, even if he were maybe ten years older than her.  
  
"Daddy!" Nami squealed, running to the man.  
  
Usagi almost fainted. This guy was a dad? And hadn't Nami said something about her dad being.  
  
The man patted Nami's head and smiled down at her, but his gaze swooped back to Usagi.  
  
"Who are you, and how have you come to the hiding place of the Oodobi Shinju? More importantly, perhaps, what are you doing with my daughter?" he asked, in a menacingly even tone.  
  
"Daddy, this is my new friend. I brought her here," Nami whispered. Looking up at her father.  
  
"Oh, I see. And how did you find this place, little wave?" he asked, not unkindly.  
  
"I found it!" she laughed.  
  
"This is not a safe place to play, Nami," he told her sadly.  
  
The man straightened.  
  
"If you are a friend of Nami's you are a friend of the sea's," he told Usagi. Nami grinned.  
  
"I am Kano, God of the Waters," he reached out one strong looking hand, and the bunny took it hesitantly.  
  
"I am Tsukino Usagi," she said quietly. She almost told him that she was the Princess of the Moon, but decided that Luna and the scouts might kill her. She put her small hand in his.  
  
When Kano and Usagi's hands touched, a tiny look of shock crossed the God's face, and disappeared again before anyone noticed.  
  
"Usagi-san, what is your greatest desire?" Kano asked.  
  
Before Usagi could stop them, the words came tumbling out. "I want to choose my own destiny."  
  
Kano smiled a little. "But can we ever choose or own destiny?"  
  
"Yes." Usagi was shocked by her own assuredness, but she knew in her depths of her pure heart, that she had a choice, and she could no longer choose what had been set before her as Serenity.  
  
  
  
OK!  
  
HEY! Will you do me a favor? Will you read any of the crossovers by Crazygurl70 (she has a completed and excellent work "Good Riddance" and a great one shot up, not to mention all her other wonderful work), and maybe, if you are feeling REALLY nice, will you read my other stuff---"Firefly in the Dark," and the short story "Kaiyou." PLEEEEAAAAASSE?????  
  
OK, you have lots to do, so you had better get on it!  
  
Chow, minna-chan! 


End file.
